1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable box containing litter for animals that has a compartment formed for the storage of litter and which can be used merely by removing a partially punched-out cover panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,787 shows a disposable container for animal litter, which has an outer container that has peripheral, upright side walls that are folded upwardly from a closed storage position for use. A plurality of individual packets of litter are stored in the lower portions of the container. The individual packets are stored and sold in the box and each packet has a removable top cover so that the individual packets are used in sequence, and then each is removed from the box and replaced as necessary.
A disposable cat litter box is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,544 which comprises a multi-panel box that has folded in ledges at the upper edge of the box to keep the kitty litter from being easily kicked out of the box itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,226 also shows a disposable pet litter container with side walls that fold upwardly to provide a shield. The box is then filled with litter as needed, and the box is made to be liquid tight, and can be covered when the added litter has been used so that the box can be discarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,451 also shows a similar disposable pet litter box that is designed to have a litter package inside the box when it is shipped. The box is then opened for use and the litter from the package is added to the box as needed.
While the prior art has shown the desirability of disposable pet litter boxes, boxes which are self-contained, and are strong enough so that they can be stacked several high for shipment as well as arranged conveniently on a standard pallet are still needed.